


A series of unfortunate events

by Aegithalos_caudatus



Series: Persona 3 omo [4]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Other, Wetting, a bit of piss on the floor too, messing, poop, poop on the floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegithalos_caudatus/pseuds/Aegithalos_caudatus
Summary: Minato isn't sure whether to blame this one on his shyness or bad luck, but at least Aigis would be the only one to ever know.





	A series of unfortunate events

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to write enough fanfictions for poop to become a tag. Just watch me.

It had been snowing densely for the past two days and the members of SEES were growing restless. The end of January was only a few weeks away and they wanted to train, but Mitsuru absolutely vetoed going to Tartarus is such weather. Most of the team were draped over the couches in the first-floor lounge procrastinating until the student council president got fed up with their moping and gave them an ultimatum of doing something productive or joining her for an intense study session.

  
Thus Minato, Fuuka, and Aigis ended up in the kitchen. Fuuka had downloaded recipes for various western Christmas snacks from the internet and wanted to try making them. She asked Minato, the only SEES member capable of cooking decently now that Shinjiro was gone, to supervise her and taste test and Aigis had joined soon afterward, eager to test her new taste upgrade.

  
All was going well. Fuuka had to be stopped from adding salt instead of sugar once, but otherwise, she made no mistakes and soon several batches of different types of cakes and cookies were pulled out of the oven and shared over some tea. Minato made sure to taste every type available and to smile encouragingly at Fuuka whenever she looked his way. During one of their previous cooking lessons, Fuuka had managed to somehow screw up in a mysteriously horrible way (Junpei took one look at the gunk and proclaimed it to be ghostly ectoplasm) but Minato, not wanting to see her so discouraged, ate a large spoonful and heroically declared it not that horrible. His heroic facade lasted barely 20 minutes before he had to hurry off to the bathroom to vomit, and he spent a good 2 hours leaning over the toilet bowl. Fuuka had thankfully not given up on cooking completely, but ever since then, she would watch him closely whenever he tasted her food, searching for the slightest signs of discomfort.

  
Signs of discomfort that Minato was having an increasingly hard time hiding, but not due to nausea this time. Fuuka kept constantly refilling his teacup and all the liquid had travelled downwards. The fact that he was eating at least one piece of every batch did not help matters, as the sheer amount of food was creating an entirely different sort of pressure in his abdomen. The coffee that Fuuka prepared to go with some of it was not helping in either department, but the navigator had already noticed him shifting his legs and moving his hands against his stomach and was watching him suspiciously. If Minato left to go to the bathroom now, she would think she made him sick again. Not to mention that he really didn’t want to say anything about needing the toilet in front of two girls. Well, a girl and a female-shaped android.

  
Thankfully, Fuuka was already finishing the last recipe she wanted to try, and he only had to wait for a few more minutes. It was nearly 11 pm, so he would be able to excuse himself on the pretence that he wanted to go to sleep earlier.

  
The three of them chatted amicably as they gathered all the leftover food on several large plates, stored it in the fridge and cleaned the kitchen. Minato tried to look relaxed, and it probably would have worked had his current company not included the two most observant members of his team. As it was, he noticed that the two were occasionally glancing in his direction, Fuuka with apprehension and fear and Aigis with curiosity and concern. Minato decided that the best approach would be to pretend he didn’t notice them and keep playing it cool, which worked until Fuuka turned on the tap to wash the dishes. The sound of water went straight to his bladder and he couldn't stop a small spurt of pee from escaping. He gasped.

  
“Are you OK?” Fuuka’s eyes were immediately trained on him and brimming with concern.  
“I’m fine. Really. I’m just a bit tired.” Here his speech was interrupted by a yawn. Just thinking about his bed made him sleepy. “I meant to go to sleep earlier today, but I got so caught up in this I forgot to watch the time.”

  
“Oh! Don’t stay up on my account then. I can get this cleaned up by myself.”  
Minato nodded in thanks and headed towards the stairs. He could feel the concerned looks intensifying again. He knew he should have protested and resisted more when Fuuka offered to finish up alone. The girl wouldn't mind the work, but it was out of character for him not to at least offer to help. His need, however, had grown too much to pretend he was not in a hurry to leave. Simply walking slowly to seem normal was taking more willpower than he cared to admit, and he glanced sadly at the bathroom door as he passed it, not daring to enter while he was still being watched. Even without Fuuka being suspicious of him, he couldn’t bear the thought that the girls would be able to deduce what he had been doing in there based on how long it would take him to come out.

  
Stopping to pick up his towel and pyjamas and put on his bathroom slippers, Minato made for the boy's washroom. He hurried up as quickly as he could without seeming to be in a rush. The underwear around his penis felt slightly damp already, but he refused to believe that it was anything other than his imagination...or maybe sweat. He was just about to reach for the handle when the door flew open and Akihiko stepped out.

  
"Oh, hey leader! Going to take a bath? Be careful not to slip! Junpei was fooling around and somehow managed to flood the toilet. There's a puddle across half the bathroom now. Just clear water luckily, but it's too late to call someone to fix it, so we'll just have to make do until the morning."  
"Thanks for the warning."

  
Minato had somehow managed to sound unconcerned while thanking his senpai and entering the room, but as soon as the door was closed, he crossed his legs and shoved his hand into his crotch. 'Why, Junpei!? Why today of all days?' he thought despairingly as he looked at the devastation before him. The room was separated into three parts: the first being a typical boy's toilet, the second a small nook meant for changing and storing clothes and the last, the largest, being structured like a typical Japanese public bath. A veritable lake stretched out across the first two and a half of the third room, where it sluggishly swirled down the drain. New water was constantly pouring out of the single stall present and Minato had to clutch at his penis to prevent himself from adding to the puddle on the floor.

  
Stripping faster than he ever had before, Minato threw all his clothes onto the nearest sink and wrapping a towel around his waist haphazardly, began making his way to the nearest urinal. As soon as he stepped into the water, his bladder had given out and he began peeing. Minato clenched as much as he could without the use of his hands. He was holding the towel with one and keeping himself from slipping by gripping a sink with the other. A rivulet began making a slow way down his leg to join the liquid on the floor. At five steps to the closest urinal, it was halfway down his thigh. At four it passed his knee. At three he had to yank his towel out of the way as a stronger spurt sprouted from his penis. He stopped for a second in a vain attempt to stop or at least slow the escaping liquid, but his stream only picked up and he was releasing fully onto the floor. The urine was very diluted and nearly colourless, so it was not possible to see how it mixed with the water. He stared transfixed at his member until he felt the water around his feet warming up and started into action again, throwing the useless towel onto a nearby sink and using the newly freed hand to aim at the urinal while quickly shuffling closer.

  
Finally standing properly in front of the urinal, Minato relaxed and pushed to get the urine out faster. His stream picked up, thundering against the porcelain, but his bowels took it as a sign to release too. Minato barely had a moment to realize what was going on and clench painfully before more than just liquid began escaping him. A log was almost touching his anus and the slightest push or a wrong move would allow it to slip out. A strong contraction from his bladder reminded him that he had paused something midway, and he attempted to relax slightly, just enough to finish peeing. A downward movement in his bowel informed him that this was not happening, and he froze again.  
Few minutes of clenching brought both pressures to a manageable point and the leader of SEES dared to move again. Testing his control by taking a few shuffling steps, he made his way over to the shower to wash up. He would need to get rid of the traces of urine on his legs before he could go out and try to reach the first-floor toilet. Sitting down on a tiny plastic stool, he turned on the shower. His frantic moves grew more deliberate as the warm spray relaxed him and he soon found himself pausing and simply letting the water wash over him. His body took advantage of this momentary inattention and took him by surprise with a strong stomach cramp. Minato responded to the pain by instinctively pushing and before he had a chance to correct his actions the head of the first log left his bottom and touched the stool he was sitting on.

  
Horrified, Minato sucked in a breath and held still, hoping that the mass would retreat back inside. It started to, but another cramp made him nearly curl up in pain, and he pushed it out again. A realization dawned on him that he would not be making it to any toilet now unless it appeared directly behind him at that very moment. Fervently praying that everyone else had already taken their baths, he bit his lip, scooted backward and pushed. As soon as he started helping the process along, his body entered a prolonged cramp and he could not stop until he was empty. His breath hitched as his internal muscles squeezed mercilessly and his mess fell onto the waterlogged floor in a quick succession of splashes.

  
Burying his face in his hands, he sobbed in humiliation as his bladder finished releasing as well. He didn't hear the nearing steps and was startled when a hand landed on his shoulder.  
"I was worried that you might not be feeling well when you left so abruptly. When I heard the boys discussing the state of this bathroom, I thought I should check on you," Aigis was explaining calmly as she rubbed his back to comfort him.

  
"You are probably feeling better now, so please don't be sad or embarrassed. From what I have been led to understand, such accidents can happen to anyone and no one is to blame for them."  
Minato was calming down now. Aigis had that effect on him since she came back. The bond they had was special, even among the other social links. The android, sensing that he was less distraught, continued speaking.

  
"I understand that you do not want anyone else knowing about this. Please rest assured that no one will be coming to this floor tonight. You should finish washing yourself and then go to bed. I will take care of the floor here."

  
"I can't-," Minato started to protest, but Aigis interrupted him.

  
"The snow is supposed to stop tonight, which means that everyone will want to go to Tartarus. They have been restless, so you will likely need to lead two groups again and you need to be well-rested for that. I do not need sleep and my resting and charging period is much shorter than the 8 hours you require. I will take care of cleaning the bathroom, you clean yourself and go rest."


End file.
